1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorber to transfer a unit liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to an absorber, in which the positions of absorption pads are automatically adjusted according to the size of a liquid crystal display panel, and an apparatus for fabricating a liquid crystal display panel having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device has a structure, in which a lower substrate provided with thin film transistors arranged thereon and an upper substrate provided with color filters formed thereon are bonded under the condition that a liquid crystal layer is interposed therebetween.
A process for fabricating one liquid crystal display panel by bonding the upper substrate and the lower substrate, as described above, is referred to as a cell process. The cell process includes an aligning step of forming alignment films to align liquid crystal on the lower substrate provided with the thin film transistors arranged thereon and the upper substrate provided with the color filters formed thereon in one direction, a bonding step of bonding the two substrates to maintain a designated cell gap, a sealing step of injecting liquid crystal into a space between the bonded upper and lower substrates, and a cell cutting step of dividing the bonded substrates into unit liquid crystal display panels using equipment called a cutting penetrable scriber (CPS). During the cell cutting step, a scribing step of cutting the bonded substrates into the unit liquid crystal display panels using the scriber, a step of separating the unit liquid crystal display panels from each other using a separation device and a transfer unit, and a grinding step are sequentially carried out. In such a cell cutting step, in order to separate the liquid crystal display panel from the substrates, passed through the scribing step, the unit liquid crystal display panel is absorbed by an absorber. The absorber used in this scribing step includes an absorption plate attached to a transfer hand robot arm, and a plurality of absorption pads located at designated intervals on the absorption plate. The absorption pads of the conventional absorber are fixed to the absorption plate, and thus absorbers having different sizes are manufactured according to sizes of liquid crystal display panels. That is, the conventional absorber is separately manufactured according to the model of a liquid crystal display panel, and causes an increase in the production cost of the liquid crystal display panel.